


Transcendental of Space and Time

by ASkyOfKai



Category: 3Below, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASkyOfKai/pseuds/ASkyOfKai
Summary: One more chance is all it takes to realign the intertwined fates of the trollhunters and Arkaridian heirs to the throne.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Transcendents of Time and Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694896) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

Easy peasy-

One more time. One more time to get things right.

Aja throws her legs over the side of her bed and sighs. The morning sun pours through the window onto her serrator waiting expectantly on the side table. The aroma of fresh pancakes wafts into the room and the princess follows the scent to find her team waiting for her.

Toby is seated at the counter gorging himself. The mom-bot leans over the kitchen island to pinch his cheeks and continue dumping pancakes onto his plate. “You’d better eat up! You’re a growing boy, yes you are!” He didn’t seem all too bothered by the mothering, however incessant.

Claire is seated next to him, nibbling on a piece of toast. No way is she going to keep pancakes down in her current condition. A warm smile pulls on her lips as she spots Aja. She holds out a styrofoam cup full of coffee with “Aja” written on the side. The “j” is dotted with a heart. “I got you a little-pick-me up on the way over. I wasn’t sure what you wanted so it’s just black with a couple sweeteners.” The princess’s cheeks took on a rosy tint as she accepted the gift.

“That’s very sweetner of you.” Aja’s giggle fades into a sigh. “I really hope this works. I don’t want to forget you.” A moment of somber falls over the two girls as they remember the weight of their situation.

“So do you like, control it with your mind or what?” They glance over at Jim and Krel sitting on the couch.

“That would be the simple way of putting it, yes. Similar to how I gather you control your own weapon.” Krel points to the daylight amulet.

Aja gives another grateful nod to Claire and decides to join the prince in the living room. “You could have woken me up you know?” Aja ruffles her brother's hair and plops down on the recliner.

“It’s gonna be a busy day. You needed your rest.” Jim responds, rolling the amulet in his hands, comparing it to Krel’s serrator as it extends into its sword form. “Whoa.” The prince chuckles at Jim’s amazement.

Aja takes a sip of her coffee. “If we let anyone see us, the po-po will be summoned. ”

Jim glares at Toby. “You taught her that didn’t you?” The other boy forces back a laugh. “If the police get involved, we’re done for. Our only chance of not being seen is if we clear the area before Porgon gets there.”

“How do you plan on doing that?”

The fireplace opens to reveal the ship’s main entrance. Mother’s voice echoes through the house. “Intruder alert. Intruder alert.” A holoscreen appears by the front door.

“What manner of attack is this?!” Vex storms out of the ship, followed by Blinky and Arrgh. “Who are these hoomans?!” He points to the figures on the screen. One is a young woman with a purple dress suit and shoulder-length raven hair. Her partner is a greying middleaged man with emerald eyes and a tweed jacket.

“Ah! Do not fear my large vibrantly colored companion!” Blinky pushes past the Arkaridian and opens the door, much to the residents' dismay. “These are simply the re-enforcements I was speaking of.”

The changlings nod at Blinky as they enter. Nomura flashes Vex an icy glance, earning herself a snarl. “I’d watch my tongue if I were you.” She laughs. A bright pink light fills the room as she slips into her natural form. Followed by Strickler.

“So, Young Atlas. What do you so desperately need us for?”

Just as the day before, the young trollhunters and royals form into a group to set up the dwarkstones. Once all the volcanos are set up, Toby and Claire migrate to opposite ends of the room while Jim and the siblings hide in the back hall. “11:25. He should be here soon. Are you guys ready?” They both nod, though Krel more hesitantly. Jim selects Strickler on his speed dial.

“Oh, if you’ll excuse me for just a moment, Lenora.” Strickler presses the answer button. “Hello?” The judges look to each other in confusion, searching for any rational explanation for their former boss’s return.

“Are you all in the parking lot?” Jim asks.

“Why of course...Barbara dear.” Strickler teases. Jim groans in annoyance and pokes his head around the corner to see Toby. He nods at the other boy.

“Do it now?” Toby mouths. The trollhunter nods more aggressively. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Toby gives a thumbs up and sneaks right past the other students to the fire alarm. Blaring sirens fill the room followed by terrified screaming. The science fair patrons and participants flood out the front door.

As soon as everyone is out, Nomura slams the door shut and locks it. She transforms and Nomura unsheathes her dual swords from their scabbard. She slides one through the handles as an extra measure.

“Oh my goodness!” Miss. Janeth shouts from the other end of the phone line. Jim hangs up and the pulls amulet from his pocket.

“Alright. Let’s try this again.” With a bright blue flash, all three are transformed into their more efficient warrior forms.

A guttural roar echoes through the planetarium as Porgon leaps from the balcony and begins smashing the model solar system. Krel runs out to face the troll, weaponless. The stone beast leans down to sniff the boy, unsure if this tiny blue...thing is a threat.

Krel laughs nervously.“Good troll.” He reaches his top left arm up and pats Porgon on the nose. A snarl curls across the trolls lips and a massive fist raises to crush Krel into the ground. “Now! Now! Now!” Toby activates the dwarkstones, bursts of colored vinegar and baking soda explode into the air.

Porgon huffs and swings his massive arms around in confusion, attempting to punch the mini fake volcanoes. Just as before, Varvatos swings around the solar system model and kicks the troll to the ground. Nomura leaps into the battle, slicing through the larger trolls arm. It falls to the ground as dead stone. Luug pries the Dekyon Charger from its claws and takes the tech to Aja. Porgon smacks Nomura across the room with his remaining arm and pulls himself to his feet. Aja aims her serrator as it expands into its ray gun form.

“If you want it, come get it.” She mocks. The troll charges and but is immediately flung backward by the blast of ion energy. A pained grunt escapes his throat. He looks down to see the daylight blade impaled through him from back to chest. The dead stone spreads across his entire body until the bright red light fades from his eyes.

Claire opens a portal under the troll's corpse to Arrgh and Blinky waiting out in the woods. They are tasked with carrying it back to trollmarket and out of sight. “Well, I’d say that went better than last time.” Claire holds her hand up to Aja for a high five. The princess giggles and grasps the human's tiny hand in her own.

Police and fire sirens manage to fight their way through the walls. “Okay, you guys gotta go!” Jim shoves the royals towards the back exit where Nomura is waiting to escort them home. “Be careful, there’s a lot of people out there.”

“I’d portal you, but-”

“No emotional, anchor. I know. We’ll be fine.” Aja assures them, setting her top arms on the two trollhunters shoulders and pulling them into a hug. “See you at school?”

“Uh, maybe text? Still, have a million questions but I don’t want to puke on you while asking them.” Claire chuckles awkwardly. Aja just smiles in understanding.

“You get better soon.” She rubs her cheek against the humans.

They all jump up at the sound of axes hitting the door.

“Go! We’ll handle the po-po!.” Toby shoves the royals out the back entrance. Nomura shifts back into her human form and guides all three Arkaridians through the trees and away from the crowd.

The remaining teens turn around to see that the firefighters have finally busted down the door. And are looking around for a nonexisting fire. Detective Scott forces his way past them, holding the two halves of Nomura’s shattered sword.

“You three have some serious explaining to do.”


	2. Chapter 2

This is a continuation of emmypuff's work.

They posted   
"I apologize to all the readers who have been patiently waiting for a new chapter. You're all incredible and I deeply appreciate your investment in my writing. But I have an announcement to make.

I was extremely excited for this AU where I first wrote it. But after roughly half a year, I think it's fair to say my enthusiasm is too faded to continue. If anybody would like to continue you this story as their own, please contact me. I still love the idea but it's become apparent that it's simply not mine to flesh out. If I don't get any inquiries about a continuation, I'm going to orphan this story in a month and delete it off my fanfiction.net account."

And so I picked it up. The next chapter should be out by the end of the week and I hope you all enjoy the direction I take it!


End file.
